


Love Will Be

by phoenixjustice



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Season 7 BTVS around S8, post-S5 AtS.</p><p>He had watched from afar for longer than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Be

**She Will Be Loved - Spike, Spuffy -** He had looked for her for a long time; after Giles died she had disappeared. Her shocked look at seeing him, her eyes softening with love, had been worth everything until this moment.

 **Freewheel Burning - Angel, Spuffy, Spike/Buffy/Angel -** He had watched from afar for longer than he'd like to admit. He never expected that they would let him join in. Both of them still as much in love with him as they were with each other.

 **Ain't No Grave - Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers -** A hand pulls up from the ground, dirt being pushed aside. Arms hold either side of their grave, pulling themselves up. Dirt and dust and debris fall to the side. A set of eyes turn, peering around at their grave marker.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
